Numerous golf training devices are available to assist golfers in improving various aspects of their game. The tee shot is generally made using one of the clubs known as woods numbered 1, 2 and 3. Golfers strive to achieve consistent distance and direction in their tee shots.
The woods have a substantially vertical club face which contacts the golf ball and imparts a spin on the struck golf ball either in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction depending on the orientation of the club face as it strikes the golf ball. As the forward velocity of the struck golf ball decreases, the spin direction has an increasing influence on the path the ball will follow. A clockwise spin tends to direct the ball to the right, and the counterclockwise spin tends to direct the ball to the left.
No known golf training device provides a permanent record of the distance, direction, and ball spin of practice shots that can be reviewed by the golfer to make the necessary body and grip adjustments to correct errant shot direction.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved golf training device.